Bonds beyond forever
by Midnight MoonXX
Summary: Decided to make this story a one-shot , mini stories collection. Hopefully, ya'll enjoy! CH. 2 Argument- Anna and Remy are married and happily living every after in New Orleans, or so that's what Anna believed...
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a ROMY one-shot that is keeping me from drawing a blank on my other stories inspired by this video I happened to come by and I thought it was pretty awesome...**_

* * *

 **Kiss Cam**

* * *

"Cody come on the game's 'bout to start and I don't wanna miss the first throw!"

Rogue unlike other girls loved sports of all types, but only Cody her boyfriend and high school sweetheart knew of her fangirl obsession with men in any type of uniform. Okay he didn't know the men in uniform fantasy of hers, but he knew she liked watching sports of all types. Just not the reason why she did, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt right?

Rogue was hauling her boyfriend by the arm dragging him along. Cody groaned. "Rogue I don't get why ya like these dog and pony shows." Cody watched as all the various concessions just flew by his vision. How he could totally go for a hot do right now.

"Come on Cody yah're the one who said 'let's go to a game one of these days'." Rogue responded climbing up the concrete stairs of the stadium.

"Yeah one of these days is code for never in boy talk." Cody mumbled. Rogue had to stop herself from doing a victory dance as she found the row their seats were in so quickly. The words were lost to Rogue as she excused herself and squeezed through the already seated people pulling Cody behind her.

"Pardon us...Sorry...excuse me." When Rogue finally made it to her seat she sighed with relief.

"They haven't started yet what a relief. Isn't this so exciting?" Rogue whispered.

"Totally." Cody rolled his eyes and pulled on his hoodie to hide the headphones he had snuck past Rogue.

"Come on get up Cody the National Anthem's 'bout to start."

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Remy had loved Bella Donna he really had, but she crushed his heart. They were supposed to get married in a month, but now he just wanted to throttle her into next week. She had cheated on him before, but it was never anything serious. The day he proposed she became his, but obviously she didn't feel the same.

He had been so blind and so controlled by that woman. That's why in an act of freedom he had gone to watch a baseball game. Remy had no idea who the heck was even playing and how to tell what was going on, but he was at a sporting event. One of the things Belle had hated so much was sports of any kind, so there he was watching some game that involved super tight pants and baseball bats.

"Pardon us...sorry...excuse me."

He turned his head towards the chirpy voice and groaned annoyed at seeing a couple making their way towards him. Just his luck. Some couple would sit and make out and make lovey dovey googly eyes at each other the whole freaking game. The girl looked at the tickets in her hand and sighed. She settled in right beside him brushing up against his arm. Usually, he would have been annoyed, but as he watched her emerald eyes light up and sparkle as she stared at the field he couldn't bring himself to ruin her excitement.

He had figured he would stay until the third inning and then he'd leave, but as the game went on he was more and more intrigued and mesmerized by the brunette. She jumped and she cheered and she booed. An obscenity here and there, but she was so beautiful either way. Remy noticed that the girl would shake and point to her boyfriend and the guy would just nod or grunt.

Remy felt bad, the girl was just as hopeless cause as he was. The guy couldn't give a crap about the game and he wasn't even trying to put in an effort. He felt bad for the girl she seemed so into him and he just didn't. What a schmuck. Remy snorted in disgust. The guy didn't deserve her and she deserved better. He didn't even have the balls to let the girl go.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Rogue was on a high. She loved being able to shout and cheer and actually fit in and not look crazy; well as crazy than when she was shouting a TV set. Contrary to popular belief, Rogue was a very observant person. She knew how Cody ignored her and the game. She knew he wasn't even listening to a word she said, because he was too busy listening to his headphones.

She wouldn't say she was any bit surprised by him. She knew Cody wasn't into their relationship anymore. To be honest this was her last attempt at their relationship and seeing as he didn't give a crap. She had her mind mostly made up about what she was going to do.

There was a surprise though.

She noticed the handsome mysterious guy sitting on her other side. She also noticed as his attention was fully focused on her like she was the only person alive. She didn't let that bother her though.

She kept going at it as though she hadn't noticed anything. Until there was an intermission that's when the real dog and pony show began. The kiss cam. She sat back and enjoyed the show.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Cody followed all the motions and nodded every once in a while as Rogue cheered and booed as the game went on, but other than that he couldn't care less. His mind was wandering towards a tall blond popular head cheerleader: Carol Danvers. Oh how he wanted to tap that.

Cody's eyes drifted to the giant TV and watched as the teams began to file into their separate locker rooms. Cody took out his headphones and stretched out his arms. Then the giant TV had the kiss cam logo jumping around the screen. Rogue settled into her seat and kicked up her feet, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Let the kissing games begin, those poor schmucks." Rogue chuckled. Cody shrugged. The screen switched to couples and said couples would kiss and Rogue would laugh. Cody grimaced in disgust. Remy just groaned.

Both men and their reactions only fueled her laughter. Both men looked up as her laughter suddenly and abruptly ceased turning into choking sounds. Both men turned to the screen causing bothe of them to groan as they saw their faces staring back at them.

* * *

XXX

* * *

"Come on Cody it's no big deal just one kiss."

"No. Rogue I said no."

"Fine I won't beg." Rogue turned around in her seat and faced the man beside her. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Will you uh please?"

His lips meet hers in a kiss. Rogue gasped as she felt him nibble her bottom lip. He slipped his tongue to explore her mouth and she let him. The kiss became intense and only when oxygen became an absolute necessary did they break apart.

"Whoa." Rogue sighed.

"Yeah uh your boyfriend left."

"Oh he isn't my boyfriend."

"Oh?"

"Not anymore." Rogue chuckled.

Remy laughed.

"The name is Remy." He kissed her knuckles.

"Umm Anna Marie." Rogue blushed.

"Beautiful."

"Hey I know we just met, but uh can I get a ride home?"

"Of course _Cher."_

Rogue settled back into her chair the game forgotten.

Rogue and Remy to this day can not remember the damn final score of said game.

* * *

 _ **Sorry the ending was kind of rushed and the characters were so OC but my story and all hope you guys liked it...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So decided to do drabbles and short stories… -MMXX**_

* * *

" _They say that love is forever. Your forever is all that I need. Please stay as long as you need. Can't promise that things won't be broken. But I swear that I will never leave. Please stay forever with me."-_ _ **SWS If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn.**_

* * *

Anna Marie smiled as her fingers intertwined with the fingers of her husband Remy Lebeau. The couple walked hand in hand down the center of the French quarter. Anna loved her husband's hometown, from the different smells to the different cultures that merged into one family.

As they walked by, a shop caught her attention and she let go of her husband's hand. Remy surprised at his wife's sudden distance reached out towards her.

"Wait here I'll be back!" Anna smiled.

" _Non cher_ I'll come with you." Remy pulled her towards him making her laugh.

"I'll be quick promise!"

"It'll be quicker if I come with you." Anna chuckled at her husband's puppy eyes, but shook her head slowly.

"You'll get bored! Besides it's meant to be a surprise so please don't ruin it." Anna pouted pleading with her eyes.

As she felt his grasp slacken, she knew she had won the argument. She kissed her husband's cheek and ran off before he could pull her into a very public and very hot display of affection.

* * *

Anna smiled as she looked at the small pink bag filled with cute and sexy lingerie. Anna usually wouldn't spend so much money, if any, on lingerie she knew her husband was going to simply rip off her body and never wear again.

As she searched for her husband dread began to fill her. Across the street a man who resembled her husband was in deep lip lock with a tall, blonde, beautiful woman. The longer she stared the coldness seeped into her blood and she struggled to hold back her tears.

"Remy?!" She whispered shocked as the woman's eyes locked onto hers.

The two separated and Anna's eyes full of tears meet with her husband's surprised eyes.

"Anna!"

At some point her grip went slack and she lost her bag as she ran away. She couldn't let them see her tears. She ran away until she reached her husband's motorcycle.

"Cher! Wait!"

Anna shook her head as she pulled his keys out of her pocket. She jammed the keys in an turned on the ignition.

"Anna!"

Anna ignored her husband's pleading and took off foregoing her helmet. Through tears she managed to arrive to their home in the bayou. It was a mansion in the swamp, but it had been their home until he ruined it.

Anna jumped off the bike and left it running trying to make a quick exit. She opened the doors and ran up the stairway into the room she shared with her husband. She managed to find a small gym bag, which she began to stuff with her things.

She came across a photo of her wedding day and she almost lost it. She grabbed the picture and threw it across the room, but immediately regretted it. She clambered to pick up the pieces and fix it, but her hands were delicate. She sliced her hands on the glass shards as she tried to put the picture back together.

She heard the engine of the bike go silent. She hurried to the window and saw her husband putting away the motorcycle. In a panic, she locked herself into the room. She cradled the broken picture frame to her chest and sat in the center of their bed with her head down.

"Anna open up _cher_." She heard her husband's voice behind the door.

She felt too drained to even speak.

"Anna?! Come on _mon amour_ speak to me."

Soon the door opened revealing a distraught Remy.

"Anna!" He reached over to embrace her, but Anna flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Anna's voice was barely a rasped whisper, but it was enough to make Remy stay back.

"Anna your hands! What have you done to your hands?! Lemme see." Remy reached out again, but she flinched away.

"I said no!" Anna screamed.

"Cher you're bleeding! It pains me to see you hurt!"

Anna gave a dry chuckle.

"Didn't seem like it when you were busy swapping spit with that swamp witch!" Anna snapped.

"No babe it's not what it seems! I-!"

"Save it Remy. You know they were right. Jean, Scott, and even Logan said you would only cause me misery! I turned my back on them, my family for you! I left my own fiancé Cody for you." Anna couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Cher-"

"No! Stop it! I was just trying to leave and grovel to my family to take me back, but with what face can I do that?! No I think you're the one who should leave."

"Anna no I love you."

"Remy no take everything that belongs to you, everything that means anything to you; with you and never come back again." Anna raised her head to confront his gaze with her own.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine… just hold on."

"What?" Anna was confused as her center shifted and she found herself looking at her husband's back.

"Put me down!"

"No _cher_ never. You said to take everything that belongs to me and _cher_ you are my everything."

Anna began to tear up again.

"B-but you hurt me… that woman- "She began to beat on his back with her fists.

" _Cher_ if you let me explain I'll put you down."

Anna was tired of fighting, she stopped pounding his back and slowly nodded. He cautiously sat her back down. He sighed as he began to tend to her wounded hands.

"I'll be right back okay?"

Anna nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off the broken picture frame.

Remy sighed as he walked back into the room and found his wife still in a trance. He worked on her hands when she finally spoke.

"I'm ready to hear you out."

"Anna?"

"Remy please I need to know why you would ruin our marriage. I thought I made you happy…was I wrong?"

"No _mon amour_ you're not the problem. You know how you mentioned leaving your family and your fiancé behind for me?"

Anna nodded slightly.

"Well you aren't the only one who broke some major life promises. Only difference between you and I _cher_ is that I didn't exactly leave it all behind."

"What are you saying Remy?"

"Belladonna, the woman you saw me with, she uh was my fiancé as well."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Anna perked up.

"I was trying to make a deal with Bella-"

"Hmm by kissing her?"

"No _cher_ that was… that was a goodbye I didn't quite break things off in a very ceremonious way."

"Huh?"

"Never showed up to the altar… at least not to hers."

"Wait our wedding day?"

"Non _cher_ our honeymoon."

"What the hell Remy?!"

"Anna I love you so much, but it doesn't mean I made right decisions to get to this place with you. I was disowned, but for you Anna I didn't care please believe me I never meant to hurt you."

"I dunno Remy how can I just forgive you?!"

"Anna I wanted this to be a surprise _cher_ , but I sold the property and I was planning to run away far from here with you in my arms."

"Wait what?"

"Bella needed to sign off on her half of the deed, since this house was meant to be a wedding gift. She wouldn't sign off unless I gave her a goodbye kiss, and I made her promise I would never see her again. That's when I saw you across the street with the most pained expression I've ever seen."

"I don't know what to think anymore Remy." Anna shook her head.

"Love, you hurt your hands trying to put back together that frame that holds our wedding picture why?"

"I-I, because I still love you so much it hurts."

"Anna I swear I'll never hurt you ever again, but please I beg of you don't hurt me like I hurt you."

"I could never…" Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Remy I'm a fool for loving you."

"We both are _cher_. To think I'm the so-called prince of thieves and I let you steal my heart."

"Remy I love you."

"I love you more _cher_."

* * *

 **-MMXX**

Had this idea pop in my head after seeing a meme of FB about a wife arguing with her husband and him picking her up. You know cute stuff hope you enjoyed!


End file.
